The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bandgap circuits and, more particularly, to techniques for generating a process, voltage, temperature (PVT)-independent reference current of a low voltage domain using the bandgap circuit.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, memory chips, microprocessor chips, image chips, and the like, may include circuitry that performs various operations based on a provided reference voltage. For example, the circuitry may be reference current generation circuitry that uses the reference voltage to generate a current supply to components (e.g., electrical loads) of the electronic device. The reference current generation circuitry however, may generate a reference current that deviates from a target current magnitude due to process (e.g., semiconductor fabrication, loading, and transistor operation variability), supply voltage, or operating temperature variations. These deviations may result in the electronic device functioning in an unintended manner.
Further, the reference current generation circuitry may consume resources, such as available device space and power. In certain electronic devices, the consumption of such resources by the reference current generation circuitry may be constrained by device specifications. Accordingly, embodiments of the present disclosure may be directed to systems and devices for generating a PVT-independent reference current of a relatively low voltage domain while reducing consumption of resources by the reference current generation circuitry.